As the US population ages and the number of adults living to age 80 increases, the prevalence of diseases more common in late life (e.g., Alzheimer disease, Osteoarthritis, Parkinson disease) is also expected to increase. Many lines of evidence suggest that these common diseases have a multi-factorial, or complex, etiology comprised of both genetic and environmental factors. In the past decade, molecular and statistical advances in the study of genetic mechanisms have facilitated dramatic gains in the studies of the etiology of these complex diseases. For example, the availability of huge numbers (greater than 11,000) of microsatellite markers and their well-ordered genome maps has made rapid genomic screening for susceptibility loci possible. Concurrent with these laboratory based landmarks has been the development of new and improved statistical tools of genetic epidemiology designed specifically to address the problems in complex disease analysis. The Genetics of Late Life Disease Core provides a link to the Duke Center for Human Genetics and will provide laboratory, statistical, and bio-informatics support for the OAIC projects studying genetic mechanisms in late-life disease. The core will provide genetic epidemiologic consultation, support for ascertainment of subjects, laboratory and technical expertise for DNA banking and establishment of cell lines, and facilitate genetic mapping studies on complex diseases of late life described in the projects. These efforts include, but are not limited to, genome screening for gene localization, fine mapping of linked regions, and mutation screening. The core also provides a comprehensive structure for the analytic and bio-informatics resources necessary to investigate genetic susceptibility for human disease. Central to this mission is the PEDIGENE database. PEDIGENE is a relational database that seamlessly integrates family history, clinical data, DNA banking, and genotypic marker results. This flexible, highly secure genetic database system continues to be instrumental in the rapid and accurate assimilation of and access to all types of genetic data.